


Hot Beverage and a Sweet Confectionery

by KiranInBlue



Series: Cup of Comfort [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort Reading, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/pseuds/KiranInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those unhappy days when all you want is for your favorite characters to be real so that they can cuddle you and make you feel better. Short, sweet, reader-insertions in which characters offer you support from general sadness. </p><p>Starring Character: Data</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Beverage and a Sweet Confectionery

The atmosphere of Ten Forward is, as always, soft and warm – muted by the dimmed lights, but filled with a sense of peace. You usually quite enjoy the relaxed and friendly atmosphere of the place, and have spent many good hours here. The people around you are abuzz with chatter, sharing in their friendly camaraderie in their off-duty hours. Although they are not noisy, you are strongly aware of their presence. Tonight, you find you do not share in the mood.

You sit alone at a small table tucked into a corner of the room. An empty glass sits on the table before you, cradled in one hand, and you’re staring into it detachedly, examining the way the light from the table reflects off the glass.

The enormous window before you reveals the wide expanse of space as it races by, stars trillions of earths wide speeding past as only tiny streaks of white on black. It is for this view that you have come here; usually, to stare out across the stars strikes you with a sense of wonder and curiosity about all the fantastic worlds and civilizations you have yet to discover, the far reaches you have yet to attain. It inspires you; it drives you.

But not tonight.

You let out a deep sigh and hunch your shoulders forward. Perhaps you should return to your quarters. Perhaps solitude will do for you what the vision of space has not. You turn the glass over in your hands, considering.

The sound of approaching footfalls makes you look up.

Lieutenant Commander Data stands before you, his head tilted and his brow furrowed just slightly. You sit up straighter, trying to arrange your features into closed professionalism.

“Pardon me,” he says. “But are you alright?”

You are startled, but you do your best not to show as such. “Oh, yes, sir,” you say, with a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Data does not appear convinced. Rather, a slight, perplexed frown tugs at his lips, and he tilts his head further. “Correct me if I am wrong, but are sighing, hunched posture, and self-imposed isolation not indications of emotional distress?”

“Oh.” You had not been aware you had been that noticeable. For a moment, you consider denying any such ‘emotional distress’ – but as you look at Data, you think it would be unfair to further confuse him about human behavior. “No, you’re right. I am upset. But I will be okay soon.”

“I see,” Data replies. “But it is not required of you to be alone. I and the rest of the crew would be happy to assist you. Is there anything I might be able to do?”

“No, I’m sure I’ll be alright,” you tell him. “But thank you, sir.”

Data nods in understanding, and then moves away. Your eyes follow him for a few seconds, but with a gentle sigh, you turn back to your glass.

You had not expected his attention or concern, and if you’re being completely honest, you’re more than a little embarrassed to have bothered a commanding officer with your personal woes, if even only indirectly. It would probably be best for you to return to your quarters, you realize. If an _android_ noticed you, it’s very likely many others in the room are aware of your distress.

You move to get up.

But then, you stop, as you spot Data approaching you again, this time carrying a steaming cup and plate of what appears to be chocolate cake. He stops in front of your table and places them before you.

“I believe it is customary among humans to treat unhappiness with a hot beverage and sweet confectioneries?”

You can help it. You laugh. The last thing that you had expected when you’d come to Ten Forward was to be comforted by an android. You hadn’t even expected to be noticed at all. And yet – here you are, being offered cake and something to drink by Data himself. And to your surprise, it is working; you _are_ beginning to feel better.

But Data looks a little taken aback and perplexed by your laughter, so you hasten to explain: “Yeah, I guess you’re right, sir. I’m just a little surprised. But thank you – that’s really nice.”

“You are very welcome.”

You pick up the cup and breathe in the steam. Tea.

“You know, sir,” you add. “I think that in many ways, you understand humans better than most humans do.”

Data tilts his head and seems to ponder this for a moment. He glances to one side in thought, and if you didn’t know better, you might think he looked a bit _pleased_.

“…Intriguing,” he says after a moment.

You grin.

Data is looking at you again. “Do you desire any companionship?” he inquires. “I understand humans usually find that companionship mitigates undesirable emotions. If you would like, I could provide that for you.”

A small smile still on your face, you nod. “Yeah, that would be great, sir. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my Cup of Comfort series! I started with Data just because he's my absolute favorite at the moment, but I'll move on to Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Picard . . . and probably into other fandoms eventually as well. All will be in the second person POV for your personal insertion, and hopefully they will succeed in making you feel a bit better whenever you need a little love from your favorite fictional characters. 
> 
> Feel free to request characters, and I may or may not comply. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
